Inspection cameras for use within pipes or other difficult to access voids are an essential tool in maintaining and repairing infrastructure. Such inspection cameras may be used to identify defects caused by, for example, ingress of roots; pipe cracks or breaks; corrosion; leakage; and/or other defects or blockages. Existing inspection cameras often use one or more light sources to illuminate the inside of the void being inspected to produce images and/or video of the inspected area. Inadequately illuminated inspection areas may make images and/or video dark and unusable at the quality and resolution needed to accurately and consistently identify problems in areas under inspected. Many existing inspection cameras fail to light the inspection area enough to produce images or video of sufficiently high quality or resolution. Other inspection cameras use high powered illumination devices that generate substantial heat. This heating can lead to overheating and failure of the camera or system in which the illumination device is used. Consequently, existing cameras and illumination devices often fail to adequately address overheating issues and/or fail to provide a desirable degree of illumination or sufficient resolution of generated images or video.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.